1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fixing device, more particularly to a microphone fixing device adapted for fixing a microphone to a sound-producing object.
2. Description of the Related Art
A microphone, when being used, can be hand-held, mounted on a support frame, or mounted by a conventional microphone fixing device (such as a pair of clamps) to a sound-producing object (such as an instrument).
However, even though sound pickup and amplification are achieved when the microphone is mounted to the sound-producing object with the conventional microphone fixing device, there are still many factors that affect sound quality: environmental noise, vibration of the sound-producing object, displacement of a cable connected electrically to the microphone, etc. The conventional microphone fixing device generally lacks vibration-absorbing abilities, causing the microphone to pick up any sound variation caused by vibrations generated from the sound-producing object, thus affecting sound quality. Moreover, the conventional microphone fixing device is generally not capable of securing the cable in place, such that during use, movement of the cable is bound to affect the stability of sound transmission.